mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Shang Tsung's Courtyard
The Courtyard is located on Shang Tsung's Island in the Lost Sea. Here, tournaments (including Mortal Kombat tournaments matches) are held where shaolin monks can spectate. The Courtyard is patrolled by Shang Tsung's finest guards. Overview In the games, the Courtyard debuted in Mortal Kombat. An aged Shang Tsung sits on his throne and watches the fights below. Monk students also watch and applaud after every round is finished. This is reminiscent of the tournament courtyard from the movie set of Enter the Dragon,'' a famous martial arts film starring Bruce Lee, a production that inspired ''Mortal Kombat, especially on Shang Tsung's Island, the Shaolin Tournament and the character of Liu Kang. In Mortal Kombat Trilogy, the stage gained a number of changes. Now instead of Shang Tsung, Shao Kahn sits on the throne. Additionally, the monks are no longer animated and do not they applaud after a round is over. A different version of this same arena was featured in Mortal Kombat: Deception. The kombatants now simply stand on a completely square shaped elevated platform. The monks are no longer in the front of the stage and has been removed to the sides of the stage. An elderly Shang Tsung still sits in his throne and watches as the fights commence. In Mortal Kombat (2011), there are two variants of the Courtyard: day and night. In Mortal Kombat 11, the stage reappears and is significantly changed. It was renamed Shang Tsung's Island Ruins. The whole island appears completely dilapidated, the monks and Masked Guards who once stood amongst its grounds are now dead with their corpses being left behind to rot. Fighters can use the island's remnants as background interactables. In other media An arena very similar to the Courtyard appears in the ''Mortal Kombat'' movie. It is seen during the fight between Liu Kang and the Fighting Monk, and the match between Sonya Blade and Kano, respectively. The movie's Courtyard also features a stone fighting area, an audience, and a throne upon which Shang Tsung sits and officiates. Trivia *This arena is based a courtyard from Enter the Dragon (1973). *It should be noted that the scepter that Shao Kahn holds in the Trilogy version is not the same as the one in Kahn's Arena and Kahn's Kave. Gallery Shang Tsung's Courtyard.png|Shang Tsung's Courtyard in Mortal Kombat. Shang Tsung Courtyard in Trilogy.jpg|Shang Tsung's Courtyard in Mortal Kombat Trilogy. Shang_Tsung's_Courtyard_(MK_Deception).gif|Shang Tsung's Courtyard in MK: Deception and MK: Unchained. shang_tsung_courtyard_chess01.jpg|Shang Tsung's Courtyard in MK: Deception's Chess Kombat game mode. Coutyard MK9.jpg|Liu Kang in the Courtyard from Mortal Kombat (2011). Courtyard1.png|The Courtyard at night. Courtyard2.png| Courtyard MK9.jpg|Both day and night versions of the Courtyard from Mortal Kombat (2011). Shang Tsung's Courtyard (MK Movie).jpg|Shang Tsung's Courtyard reappears in the first Mortal Kombat movie. Mk11-scorpionraiden05.jpg|Shang Tsung's Courtyard (also known as Shang Tsung's Island Ruins) in Mortal Kombat 11. Shangtsungsislandruins.jpg|Shang Tsung's Courtyard in ruins. ruinsmk11a.PNG ruinsmk11.PNG ru:Внутренний двор Category:Arenas Category:Mortal Kombat Arenas Category:Mortal Kombat Trilogy Arenas Category:Mortal Kombat: Unchained Arenas Category:Mortal Kombat: Deception Arenas Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Arenas Category:Locations Category:Earthrealm Locations Category:Outworld Locations Category:Ultimate Mortal Kombat Trilogy Arenas Category:Mortal Kombat 11 Arenas